


Sex life

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Porn without plot) Mikey, Gerard and Frank threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex life

Frank was silent as he crept into the tour bus, slowly shutting the door behind him and waiting with his back to the metal as he listened intently. He could hear Mikey and Ray with no problem, their laughing and playful arguing spilling from the living area and Frank knew they were playing guitar hero again. He waited a moment longer until he heard Gerard’s unmistakable voice asking a question. Wherever there was guitar hero Bob was also bound to be so Frank knew he was safe.

With a quiet exhale of relief Frank tiptoed down the bus, darting through the kitchen to the bunk area where he paused. The curtain separating the bunks from the living area wasn’t drawn, giving Frank a clear view of the other four men squeezed on the couch (and even then Bob had to sit on the floor), staring intently at the TV screen with Mikey and Ray holding the plastic guitar hero instruments. Frank’s heart missed a beat and his stomach lurched, his body freezing in horror until he came back to his senses and realised they were all too engrossed in their game to notice him. 

With barely a second wasted Frank dived for his bunk, falling flat on his face when Gerard’s silky smooth voice ruined his flow.

“Oh hey Frankie, I didn’t hear you get back.” 

Frank felt as if he could die as he lay sprawled on the floor, his arms outstretched before him with the small, non descript black plastic bag still around his wrist. Gerard’s hazel eyes flickered down from Frank’s horrified face to the bag, one eyebrow arching delicately.

“Been shopping?” He asked innocently as his lips tugged into a small smirk. Frank scowled and struggled back to his feet, trying to act casual as he shrugged and nodded.

“Oooh what you been buying?” Mikey beamed, the song ending at just the wrong moment for Frank and three more pairs of eyes turned to look at him and his small shopping bag. Mikey’s eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared off his face all together and a smirk to match his brothers graced his sharp features. Frank couldn’t stop the blush that coated his cheeks, Ray and Bob looking curiously at him.

“I... nothing. Just some stuff.” Frank blurted out, trying to move back to his bunk so he could throw the bag beneath it and forget about it for the rest of his life. But of course his friends weren’t idiots and soon Ray and Bob were grinning too, Ray even wiggling his eyebrows at Frank. 

“That’s a very posh looking bag Frankie. Shiny black.” He purred sweetly, Bob smirking.

“No shop name on it though...”

“I wonder why a shop wouldn’t put their name on the bag.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of advertising?”

“Unless, of course, they’re trying to give their customers discretion.” Gerard was final to speak, his voice laced with amusement and Frank prayed for the floor to swallow him up whole. 

Gerard had come into the bus only the day before carrying a bag just like Frank’s and no one had questioned a thing. But that was Gerard, that’s just the sort of thing he did. But Frank never did things like that... it was so out of character for him. Frank felt even more out of his comfort zone now with his band mates grinning at him like that. 

“Alright alright, since you already know I may as well as admit it.” He scoffed, frowning at them all. “Yes okay, I went to a sex shop. Happy?” He snapped, moodily throwing the bag under his bunk and letting it skid across the floor until it hit his case in the darkness. Mikey and Gerard laughed gleefully, Ray biting his lip.

“ _And_ made a purchase. What you been buying?” He smirked and Frank flipped them all off, running a hand through his hair. 

“Jesus guys, can’t you stay out of my sex life?” He whined, Gerard shaking his head and folding his arms across his chest.

“Not at all. I’m curious, what toys you got in that black bag huh Frankie boy?” He purred and Frank glared at him. When his eyes met Gerard’s pain reared inside him like an ugly monster, tearing through his organs and making his eyes fill with pain. He knew Gerard could see it, but like always the singer only continued to grin at him.

“If you must know it’s something for Jamia.” He snarled, Gerard’s face showing genuine shock and he frowned, clearly trying to tell if Frank was telling the truth or not so the guitarist got to work fabricating his story to make it more believable, the lies slipping out with ease. 

“What? You guys know how it is, touring around without our girlfriends for months on end. I’ve bought her a couple things to... play with.” He shrugged, delighting in the flash of something like jealousy that hit Gerard’s eyes. “We’re trying this thing where we go on cam to each other and... for lack of a better word, put on a show. It’s not sex, but it’s the best next thing until we can be back together.” 

“Eugh okay man! Too much information!” Ray squeaked, covering his ears and Frank laughed, Bob tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

“Ya’ know... that’s a really good idea...” He mumbled, Frank smirking and turning his eyes back on Gerard who was frowning at him. Frank gave him in an innocent smile and skipped off to make himself a coffee, Mikey crawling into Gerard’s lap with a look of equal hurt. 

Frank sighed as he walked to the kitchen, flicking on the coffee machine and leaning against the counter as he waited for his mug to fill. He knew he and the Way brothers were just point scoring but he couldn’t feel guilty when they had started it. It had been a long time since they had last done anything and in the years that had passed Frank had grown gradually more desperate for them.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy with Jamia, that wasn’t it at all. He loved her as much as he could love any girl, and he knew that Gerard was happy with Lyn and hell, Mikey had even been talking about proposing to Alicia. In fact, Frank had been thinking about marriage too and he guessed Gerard was probably considering the same. They were all happy with their girlfriends, more than happy... but they did used to have really _good_ sex...

Frank bit his lip at the thought, trying not to remember all those amazing nights they used to have. He didn’t think anything was wrong with what they had done, not even considering that Gee and Mikey were brothers. They were all just sexually frustrated men who were spending all their time touring. And at the time they had all been single, but their morals wouldn’t allow them to sleep with any of the groupies and so eventually... frustrations just led them to each other. 

Frank shivered softly at the memory of the way the brothers would share him, never giving him time to think before he would be cumming all over one of them. Or _both_ of them. 

Frank missed those days. He was happy with Jamia... there were just some holes a woman couldn’t fill... Literally and metaphorically.

Frank shook those thoughts out of his head and picked up his coffee, going back to the living area and plonking himself down on the floor beside Bob; Mikey and Gerard’s eyes drilling holes into the back of his head.

xXx

It was a week later before Frank was given chance to think about the black bag beneath his bed again. It had been lying their forgotten as the pressures of touring took over his mind, but then after a particularly long day going through photo shoots and interviews the band had decided a well deserved night out was in order. Of course night outs for them now-a-days meant a sit down meal in a quiet restaurant, but that was all fine for them.

When Ray suggested it though Frank softly declined, citing tiredness and possibly the flu coming on to get out of it. Frank was ill so often no one questioned it, telling him to get to bed and have some rest as they all left the bus.

Frank sat down in his bunk once they had gone and just lay back on the sheets for a while, contemplating doing as they had said and just getting to sleep. He _was_ tired though he wasn’t sick, he had just been waiting for a chance to get the bus to himself for ages and now he did... well, he reasoned with himself, there was no point in passing up this golden opportunity. He would only regret it.

Frank’s heart began to race a little quicker at the thought, his cheeks tingeing a light pink. Everyone seemed to think that he and Gerard were the ‘bad boys’ of the band, but in actual fact Frank was quite the innocent one. Not that any of them were _innocent_ , but he was certainly more innocent than Mikey who always seemed to get referred to as the ‘baby’ of the group despite Frank being the youngest. Mikey was actually almost as bad as Gerard... 

Almost.

Frank shook his head and sighed, frowning as he tried not to think about the brothers. Their late night romps had ended a long time ago and he had to forget about them; though he had decided by now that there was nothing wrong in admitting he was bisexual and that sometimes he had urges he needed to give into. And tonight... tonight he would.

Frank slid off the bed and knelt down on the floor, wriggling his torso under the bunk to retrieve the black bag that had been lying in wait for the past seven days. His heart raced erratically in his chest and his fingertips tingled as he grasped the black plastic, dragging his prize from beneath the bed and he bit down hard on his lower lip. He was so nervous, ashamed almost... but mostly he was excited. He had never done anything like this before but he had high expectations. 

Frank wanted to curl up in his bunk with his bag, close the curtain in case anyone came back and just have his fun there. Then at least he would be hidden from view and able to stop at the first noise. But he wanted this first time to be amazing, wanted to savour every second and for that he needed room. 

Frank hesitated for a while, considering what to do before he forced himself to remember that the others were gone. They would be out for two hours at least and Frank needed an hour tops, probably only half an hour. Frank had no idea how quickly this would end. 

With a tiny amount of his courage returned Frank tiptoed down the bus to the living area, clutching the bag to his chest. He looked around him in paranoia even though he was alone, just needing to keep confirming it to himself before he reached the living area and slowly sat down in the middle of the floor. All the lights in the bus were off except for one lamp by the couch, bathing the room in a warm orange glow. Frank felt more comfortable on the floor with the sofa creating a sort of barrier to shield him from view of the windows... he had closed the curtains of course, but mentally it made him feel better.

He had also shut the curtain leading from the living area to the rest of the bus, creating his own special sanctuary for the evening. He would be done and cleaned up and in his bunk with plenty of time to spare before the others returned he knew, and he bit his lip as he stole the rest of his courage and tipped the bag onto the floor.

Seeing his purchases lying on the tour bus floor was much different to seeing them on the shelves beneath the garish lighting of the sex shop. They looked completely out of place but somehow less threatening too. Frank’s stomach churned nervously even as his cock twitched a little, his heavy breathing revealing his nerves though he relaxed somewhat. He was going to enjoy this...

Frank took his time taking off his clothes. He felt a little stupid, stripping all by himself for something like this, but he forced himself to continue and soon his clothes were lying in a pile on the couch. The bus was colder than he realised and he shivered slightly, rubbing his tattooed arms as he stayed on his knees for a second before he lowered himself down onto his back. He told himself he’d be warm soon enough and slowly stretched out across the carpet, lifting his legs a little so they bent at the knee and positioned his pelvis just right.

Frank couldn’t believe he was really going to do this as he looked to the items he had bought and picked up the first. Frank wasn’t entirely certain why he bought flavoured lube... he just really liked cherries and... That was about the only excuse he could come up with. He certainly hadn’t been gazing at it and remembering the time Mikey had poured some over his erection, explaining cherry was his favourite before he promptly gave Frank the best head of his life. Nope... that was definitely not it.

Frank opened the top on the fresh bottle and bit his lip, pouring some onto his fingers before he put the bottle back down. He wasn’t really turned on yet, his stomach tingling only with the promise of what he was about to do, but he was still neutral enough to feel like a complete idiot as he slowly reached down his body, brushing a slick finger below his balls and down to his ass.

Frank gasped and bit his lip as he testingly pressed one finger to his entrance, feeling his muscles clench and relax quickly. He shifted his hips and took a deep breath, reminding himself not to rush it, thinking back to all those long lost nights. He tried to remember the first time... what it was they had done... It was Gerard, he recalled, who had prepped him the first time. 

Frank closed his eyes tight and tried to replicate what it was Gerard had done to him then, his fingertip drawing little circles around his entrance, the lube cold at first but it soon began to warm up. Frank hadn’t been expecting this simple touch to feel good, but his stomach tingled nicely and his legs spread a little as his lips parted. 

“Oh...” Frank nudged his fingertip against the tight ring of muscle again, just teasing himself before he pulled back and continued running circles, his body relaxing as his nerves melted away. He could feel blood begin to flow down south and his abdomen filled with a pleasant buzz as his cock began to gain interest. He sighed quietly and brushed his fingertip over the puckered entrance, applying more pressure with each stroke round before he finally felt his fingertip disappear just a tiny bit inside himself.

Frank bit his lip harder and swallowed thickly, pushing his finger deeper inside himself and groaning quietly in delight when he felt it slide past the resistance and get encased in warmth. He kept still for a moment, wrapping his free hand around his semi and stroking himself slowly into a full erection. He jacked off about as much as any other guy... probably more actually what with all the touring... but he had never touched himself down _there_ before. Only the Way brothers had done that but even so, the feeling was like an old friend and he eagerly began to move his finger in and out, stroking at his inner walls and coaxing his muscles into relaxing more.

With his hand pumping up and down his erection it wasnt long until Frank felt ready to add a second finger, shifting his hips up for a better angle as he slid in the next digit and sighed softly at the stretch. It felt so amazingly good, better than he remembered and he thrust his fingers gently. Pushing them in slowly and drawing them out almost all the way before he moved back in. 

“Umm...” Frank tipped his head back and soon forgot all rational thoughts as he spread his legs further and thrust his fingers in and out. He scissored them after a while to stretch himself further, adding a third and feeling a slight sting but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was causing. He made a mental note to do this more often and moaned quietly, moving his fingers faster as he played with the head of his cock that had begun to weep pre cum onto his stomach. 

Frank pushed his fingers in deeper, searching in vain for that sweet spot Gerard and Mikey had always found so easily but try as he might it simply eluded him. He whined in half frustration and half pleasure, soon withdrawing his fingers after he decided he needed something bigger... longer. He kept his eyes closed as he reached to the side and grabbed the second item he had bought from the shop, blindly tearing at the packaging with one hand and his teeth until he managed to open it. 

Hesitantly Frank opened his eyes half way, one hand still fisting his erection as he gazed at the toy that fell from the torn packaging. There were wide varieties of ‘toys’ at the sex shop, and Frank found even just this one embarrassing to look at let alone when he had been faced with hundreds. Most of the dildos had been female orientated, and some of them rather terrifying. Why anyone wanted a spiky plastic dick Frank would never know... This one though was one of the few made for men and boasted the perfect angle for ‘that sweet spot’. It certainly was at a slight curve, and also electric blue... but Frank guessed colour wasn’t important as long as it did its job. 

Frank reluctantly released his erection to pour some more of the lube onto the toy, his stomach churning with anticipation as he worked his fist up and down it like it was a living thing, making sure it was completely covered in the cherry lube. He still couldn’t believe he had had the guts to buy something like this, and was almost as shocked to realise he was actually going to use it... but there was no way he was turning back now. 

His erection ached from the lack of stimulation and Frank wasted no time in dropping back down, flat on his back and raised his knees. He wrapped one hand around his cock and began pumping slowly again, positioning the head of the plastic erection at his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying hard to relax as he slowly nudged it forward.

The toy slid into him much easier than Frank expected and he hissed in delight as it stretched him just the right amount, popping past the ring of muscle and sliding in deep. Frank pushed his hips down, squeezing his cock to numb the burst of pleasure that threatened to over take him before he loosened his grip and started jerking off again. He wasted no time in adjusting, eagerly moving the toy inside himself and thrusting it slowly, picking up speed every few seconds.

His body tingled all over with delight and Frank moaned quietly to himself, moving his hips about as he tried to seek the perfect angle. He already felt quite close, the thrill of doing this to himself was turning him on so much. He could feel each clench of his muscles around the toy, his body moving in rhythmic waves as he pushed the toy back and forth, twisting it a little and moaning softly. God, he wanted to feel it hit that spot... he wanted to remember the intense pleasure so badly...

“Unn... mmm... Huh...” Frank huffed softly and rolled his head to the side, beads of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead as he worked purely on thrusting the toy inside himself, his hand wrapped around his erection no longer moving for fear of bringing his climax too close. “Unn... c- come on...” He groaned, feeling like he was getting near to it... but he just... he couldn’t quite...

“Frankie?” 

Frank nearly died of a heart attack as he gasped and jolted, his eyes flying open and he leant up a little to see Mikey stood in the doorway, holding the curtain aside and staring at him with wide eyes. Frank hadn’t heard the bus door open, hadn’t heard anyone come in. His cheeks flamed pink and he froze, not knowing what to do... What to say.

“What are you - ... are you!? Wow... wow I... Gee! Gee come here quick!” Mikey called, glancing over his shoulder for a second before grinning and sauntering into the room as Frank’s heart pounded in his chest.

“M – M – Mikey!” He finally managed to choke out. “Don’t! Get outta here!” He shouted, so humiliated he felt like crying. Mikey saw this and hushed him gently, kneeling beside him quickly and laying a long finger over his lips.

“Shh shh, it’s okay, Ray and Bob aren’t here... it’s just us... Oh Frankie... Why didn’t you invite us huh?” He whispered softly, sounding genuinely disappointed even as he smirked and reached down to twist the dildo in Frank, causing the guitarist to gasp and grip at the carpet, hissing in surprise. His erection had been waning a little from the sudden intrusion but just like that it shot back up. Maybe it was because he was already so turned on... maybe it was because it was Mikey. Maybe it was because he could hear Gerard’s rapid footsteps, maybe it was all these things... but he felt in that second like he could cum there and then and he completely forgot about the smart ass remark he was going to make about it being a private party.

“Mikey!” He gasped, reaching up and gripping at the taller mans hair, yanking him down to his lips for a searing kiss as his body jolted when Mikey pushed the dildo in deeper, his lips parting in surprise when Frank suddenly caught them.

“Mm!” Mikey gasped and chuckled softly into Frank’s mouth, pushing him back down to lie on the floor as he kissed him just as hungrily, thrusting the toy hard and fast in the guitarist. Mikey would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed this, he would also be lying if he said he hadn’t been expecting this to happen. He hadn’t exactly planned it, but he had known all along that what Frank had bought from that shop was not anything for Jamia. That just wasn’t Frankie.... but this... as much as the guitarist may deny it... this was definitely Frankie. And when he had asked to stay back for the night Mikey had known he’d be doing something like this. He and Gerard had gone to the restaurant long enough for Frank to get started, then quietly excused themselves citing the same excuses as Frank. Mikey was really pleased that they had...

“Mmm... Oh Frankie... missed this... missed you.” He groaned, Frank nodding silently and tipping his head back as he let Mikey just take him using the plastic cock, Gerard leaning against the doorway with a wide smirk as he watched. Frank hadn’t seen or heard him enter but he didn’t jump this time when he saw him, only gazed at him as he stood in the doorway, one hand snaking down to squeeze at his cock through his jeans.

“Well well well... aren’t you a pretty sight?” He purred, Frank mewling softly and gasping as Mikey twisted the dildo skilfully, angling it just right to hit his prostate dead on.

“F – FUCK!” Frank screamed, scratching Mikey’s arms as he clung to them and he gulped hard. “H – How did you –” He couldn’t finish his question before Mikey was kissing him again, forcing his tongue into his mouth and dominating him easily. Frank didn’t even try to put up a fight, just submitted readily to Mikey like he had wanted to for so long now. 

“Mm... mmm... Mikey...” He groaned, pushing his hips up as Mikey pushed the toy in and out of him.

Gerard strutted into the room as he watched his brother taking Frank hard and fast with the toy Frank had so obviously bought the week before, his eyes moving over Frank’s gorgeous naked body and remembering all the fun they used to have. He and Mikey had never forgot it, as much as they tried to. Though for some months now the brothers had been discussing their need to have Frank again, and for a while they had simply been waiting for the right moment.

If this wasn’t the right moment Gerard didn’t know what was.

“Hmm... Cherry? Your favourite, isn’t it Mikes?” He purred as he knelt down to examine the lube, Frank a writhing mess under Mikey’s skilful ministrations. Mikey grinned and nodded with a delighted ‘ooh’, Gerard chuckling and pouring some onto his fingers before holding them up to Mikey’s mouth.

Franks cock twitched at the sight of Mikey sucking his brother’s fingers into his mouth and licking the flavoured lube off them, Gerard never taking his eyes off Frank. Mikey’s pace with the toy was relentless, pushing against Frank’s prostate so much that Frank could feel himself about to blow. Gerard completely not helping the situation as he swooped down to suck one of Frank’s nipples into his mouth and teased the rosy nub with his tongue.

“O – Oh! Oh God, Gee!” Frank gasped, his voice coming out ragged from the pleasure and Gerard smirked, crawling up his body to steal a kiss from him. 

Frank eagerly worked his lips against the older mans, moaning in delight when Gerard’s tongue dipped into his mouth, only to be replaced by Mikey’s a split second after he pulled back. Frank’s taste buds were assaulted by the cherry flavour and moaned keenly, his hips rising as his orgasm began to tingle through his abdomen.

“Mmm... mmph... Mikey... M – Mikey stop!” He choked, Mikey freezing instantly and Frank squeaked and shuddered as the taller man slowly drew the toy out of him. As it slid free his muscles clenched tightly and then pulsed in rhythmic spasms, his whole body aching from the sudden loss of stimulation and he mewled in pain. 

“What’s wrong Frankie?” Mikey purred, Gerard busy kissing at Frank’s neck and sucking on his scorpion tattoo. Mikey’s lips were right beside his as he whispered into Frank’s ear and Frank could feel Gerard’s smirk against his neck. “What do you want hm?” 

“I... Uunn... I want you Mikey... want you inside me... Want... want a real dick inside me when I cum...” He panted, tugging hungrily at Mikey’s belt. Frank had learnt long ago the brothers loved to hear him beg. Loved it when he talked dirty. He had long since got over his embarrassment about that and all he wanted now was for Mikey to deliver.

“Oh Frankie, I really missed you.” Mikey chuckled, slinging off his shirt and standing up to quickly undo his belt and jeans. Frank’s eyes were only half open as he watched, Gerard’s hand having snaked down his body to tease the head of his erection as he suckled at his neck. Mikey stripped naked in no time and Frank admired his tall, lean body for a second. The youngest Way was already fully erect and Frank’s heart pounded hard in his chest at the sight.

“Mikey... oh baby, please...” He whimpered as Mikey knelt down in front of him, forcing his thighs open and pulling Frank down until his legs wrapped around his waist. Mikey kneeled up so that Frank’s lower back laid on his knees, rising his lower half so only his back and head rested on the floor. He could feel the tip of Mikey’s cock pressing to his ass and he moaned in frustration, trying to wriggle down onto him but Mikey’s grip was firm.

“Ah ah ah... tell him what you want Frankie.” Gerard whispered seductively, licking a wet trail up Frank’s throat, over his Adam’s apple and chin to his lips. “Tell him.” He demanded sweetly.

“Uunnn... Fuck me Mikey. I want you to fuck me.” He whispered hotly, his erection leaking pre cum over his stomach and he moaned harshly into Gerard’s mouth when he bent down to kiss him just as suddenly as Mikey slammed into him. 

Frank knew straight away that he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long and he moaned loudly as he kissed Gerard hungrily, their tongues clashing and rubbing as Mikey rocked into Frank hard and fast. He was bigger than the toy and it hurt a little at first, but it did nothing to stop Frank’s climax from ever approaching. Soon Gerard had to pull back from the force of Frank’s writhing, his back arching and his hips bucking as he sought his orgasm.

“Oh, oh! Mikey!” He gasped, his cock jerking and twitching and Gerard quickly grabbed it, wrapping his fingers so tightly around the base it hurt. “Ooh – AGH! G – GEE!” Frank gasped, his body jerking from the sharp pain and he moaned in distress, Mikey pausing and looking to Gerard. 

“Should I –”

“I’ll get it. You keep going.” Gerard ordered, slowly releasing Frank’s erection once he was sure he wasn’t going to cum and then he dashed away. Frank lay panting on the floor, utterly confused but still so close as Mikey rocked into him ever so slowly and gently, the pleasure it caused like sweet torture. So good but just not enough...

“M – Mikey?”

“Shh... We have a present for you...” Mikey purred, leaning down to kiss Frank deeply as he rocked against him. Frank whimpered and mewled into Mikey’s mouth, kissing him passionately but slowly as they waited for Gerard to return. He badly wanted to reach down and tug at his cock until he came but he knew the whole reason Gerard had gripped him like he had was to stop him from being able to cum and as much as he hated it, he would never do anything Gerard didn’t want. 

“W – What is he –”

“You’ll see.” This time it was Gerard who spoke and when Frank opened his eyes the older man was back, his shirt now gone and his own black bag held in his hands. Frank had just assumed that Gerard had been buying things for Lyn... he had never once imagined whatever was in the little black bag could be for him. “We want you lasting for us Frankie.” Gerard smirked, slowly pulling a shining metal ring from the bag. Frank’s head span as he stared at it, his eyes going wide.

“I – Is that –”

“Hold him steady.” Gerard ordered, his delicate voice laced with authority and Mikey smirked, readily lifting Frank’s erection and holding it still as Frank just watched in surprise as Gerard slid the ring over the head and down the shaft. Mikey moved his hand so the ring could slide into place right at the base of his erection, Frank gasping when Gerard squeezed it and it locked into place, the metal tight but not painfully so. It made Frank’s cock feel even more engorged, the tightness on the flesh almost too much to handle but it wouldn’t allow him to cum.

“O – Oh God guys... You... You got me a –”

“I don’t want you to cum for him.” Gerard shrugged, smirking as Mikey slowly pulled out of Frank, causing the shorter man to whimper. “I want you to cum for me.” Gerard purred, standing back and Frank gasped when Mikey suddenly hoisted him up and flipped him over. He pulled at his hips until he rose to his knees, his chest still pressed into the floor and he moaned loudly as Mikey slammed into him from behind.

“Oh FUCK!” He screamed, moaning wantonly as Mikey began to pound into him with renewed vigour, his hands tight on his hips as he thrust back and forth in a fast rhythm. His erection leaked cum and helped lubricate his movement, his balls slapping against Frank’s ass as he moaned softly, smirking at the Jack O’ Lantern tattoo that grinned up at him from below Frank’s shoulder blades.

“That’s it.” Gerard praised, grabbing Frank by the hair and lifting him until he was raised just enough to come face to face with Gerard’s crotch. Gerard quirked an eyebrow expectantly at Frank and smirked. “You know what I want.”

Frank was already breathless from the force of Mikey’s fucking but the thought of getting to suck Gerard only turned him on more. He nodded and eagerly rubbed his face over the front of Gerard’s jeans, feeling his erection straining in the denim and he licked over the fabric, sucking along the shaft until Gerard’s jeans were wet from his mouth. 

Gerard sighed and bit his lip, smiling softly as Frank suckled on the head of his erection through his jeans, his nimble fingers making quick work of his button and zipper and he yanked the denim down. Gerard wasn’t wearing any underwear and Frank moaned in delight, taking a moment to get his aiming right with Mikey pounding so hard into him but he eventually managed to sink his mouth over Gerard’s erection in one go, swallowing him down as Gerard released a guttural moan.

The singer promptly tangled his fingers into Frank’s hair, gripping tight to the dark locks as he began to slowly thrust his hips. It had been a long time since Frank had gone down on a guy but he easily relaxed his gag reflex and let Gerard fuck his mouth, just giving up on doing anything and letting the brothers take him like they used to. 

Gerard fucked into Frank’s mouth long and slow, moaning huskily and biting his lip in delight as Mikey thrust into him quickly from behind. The mixture of the two had Frank on the brink of orgasm, only the shining cock ring stopping him from erupting right then. He moaned loudly around the engorged flesh in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and swallowing down the pre cum that trickled down his throat. He could feel Mikey’s erection start to pulse violently inside him and he knew the youngest Way was close.

“Ooh Frankie... you’re so hot... mrrrmmm...” Mikey groaned, his nails digging into Frank’s hips as he pulled the younger man back with each thrust, hitting into his prostate and riding through the delicious clenching waves of his muscles. He could feel his stomach tingling and warming but he didn’t even try to hold on, knowing Gerard was eager for his turn. 

“Ooh mmm... how does it feel Mikey?” Gerard purred huskily, Frank sucking hungrily around his erection as he moaned softly. 

“Feels good...” Mikey grunted, gasping and clenching his teeth for a second. “Ah! I... I’m so close...” He whined, his thrusts becoming erratic and mistimed, his hips jerking as he felt the first waves of his climax hitting him and Gerard moaned louder, gripping tighter to Frank’s hair.

“Oooh that’s it Mikes.... fuck... cum inside him... do it...” Gerard moaned, Frank moaning at his words and he let his erection slip from his mouth, just panting harshly as Mikey yanked him back and came hard inside him with a cry of pleasure.

“Oh FUCK FRANKIE!” He screamed, pressing his hips tight to Frank’s ass as he split deep inside him, Frank moaning softly at the sensation. His body shuddered as Mikey’s rocked through his climax, still thrusting slowly in Frank until he couldn’t last any longer and he slowly pulled out, stumbling to the couch before he collapsed down onto it and panted harshly. Frank’s knees buckled and he slumped down, looking up weakly as Gerard released his hair and walked behind him. 

“Gee...” Frank croaked, hardly about to handle much more without being allowed to climax and he whimpered in delight as Gerard swiped a finger down his ass, Mikey’s cum dripping down but it didn’t get far before Gerard was using it as lube to slide into Frank. 

The guitarist moaned weakly and tipped his head back, pushing his hips backwards to get Gerard into him quicker, the singer sliding forward slowly and moaning at how tight Frank was even after Mikey had only just left him. The cum inside him made Gerard’s movements slick and easy and he didn’t take his time before he was gripping Frank’s hips just like Mikey had and was thrusting into him quickly. 

Frank moaned loudly and felt his head spin as he dropped it down between his arms, flattening his whole body against the floor so only his ass and hips remained up, supported by Gerard’s strong arms as the older man fucked him. 

Frank adored Mikey, but Gerard was something else. Maybe it was because he was the oldest and therefore more experienced, or maybe it was because Frank had always felt something a little like love towards him. Either way, he was making Frank feel so good he didn’t think even the cock ring would be able to stop him from cumming for very long.

“O – Oh G – Gerard... Oh baby... so good...” He whimpered, his body too weak to move back against the older man so he simply submitted to him and let him take him, fucking him fast but not as hard as Mikey. Frank’s muscles hadn’t stopped their rhythmic clenches since Mikey and it was tugging Gerard closer and closer with every second. After watching his brother fuck the gorgeous guitarist for so long it was like heaven to finally feel it for himself and Gerard made sure he rubbed against Frank’s prostate with every thrust.

“Ooh, you like that?” Gerard moaned at Frank’s mewls and pants, whimpers spilling from his kiss swollen lips as he let Gerard just fuck him.

“I... Oh...Yeah... Yeah I d – do...” Frank admitted huskily, his cock red and throbbing, aching painfully as a bead of pre cum slid down the pulsing shaft. “Fuck Gee... p – please... wanna cum so bad...” He whined, Gerard nipping the back of his neck with a husky chuckle before he pulled back, throwing Frank over so he lay on his back before he thrust straight back into him.

Frank moaned loudly at the new angle and wrapped his legs tightly around Gerard’s waist, Mikey watching them with hazy, half lidded eyes from his spot on the sofa. 

Gerard could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he purred pure filth into Frank’s ear as he thrust into him faster and faster, his hand coming down to wiggle the cock ring free when he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back another second.

“Ah – f – fuck... Cum for me Frankie, lemme see you cum...” He gasped, watching with lust filled eyes as the ring finally slid free, Frank exploding hard over his stomach a split second after.

“Oh! Oh GOD!” He gasped, his back arching and his head flinging back as Gerard slammed deep into him, moaning deep in his throat as he too reached completion and split deep into the guitarist.

Frank barely felt Gerard cumming inside him, too busy crying out in euphoria as rope after rope of his own cum splashed across his chest, the first shots landing across his pecs all the way up to his collar bones before they grew less powerful and he shuddered through the final jets that landed just below his belly button. 

Gerard moaned softly as he watched Frank cum harder than he had ever before, slowly sliding out of him and collapsing down beside him with a smirk. Frank couldn’t believe he hadn’t passed out yet, stars popping before his eyes and he hissed in surprise when Mikey was suddenly beside him, ever so gently lapping the cum off his sensitive cock whilst Gerard licked it from his torso. 

“G – Guys... too much...” Frank whined, his body unable to take anymore stimulation and Gerard chuckled softly, Mikey grinning as he sat up and licked his lips like a cat that just got the cream. Gerard shook his head fondly and lifted Frank into his arms, knowing it would be up to him and Mikey to clean up since Frank was already falling asleep .

“Mm... we’ll have to do this again soon sugar.” He purred and Frank nodded, his eyelids fluttering as he gazed lovingly up at the singer.

“Mm... please... let’s.” He whispered back before his energy deserted him and collapsed asleep in Gerard’s strong arms.


End file.
